Cataclysmic Destiny
by GravityNeko
Summary: During the search for Abeloth, Luke has a horrifying vision of the future and the destiny of the galaxy.


A/N: Evil plot bunnies abound in this next exciting installment of Star Wars Legacy Era… After reading a fic called a Skywalker Family Reunion (by Worldisquiethere ) I read up about Luke's descendants, Nat, Kol, and Cade Skywalker. I basically found out what happened after Luke died. My previous fic is sort of AU since I don't have any idea what happened in between the battle against the lost tribe and 120 ABY. This one will actually draw upon facts of the Legacy Comic series.

I owe this fic to the brilliant points brought up by Wordisquiethere.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars (this should be obvious, so I greatly despise these disclaimers).

* * *

><p>Luke Skywalker twisted and turned, tossing in his sleep. It was a particularly fitful one. The Jedi Master not quite fathoming what was coming upon him. In his mind's eyes, he saw Courscant overshadowed by ruination. It looked vastly different than how it had been when the Empire ruled it, even when the Yuzhan Vong destroyed it. He sensed a sizable blanket of darkness hanging over it. Luke felt stifled and slightly panicky.<p>

"Not pretty is it?" A voiced said to his right.

Luke turned his head back to view a man with blonde hair that hung chin-length about his face in a mess of curls. He had a stony looking face that seemed haggard with stubble on his chin. His green eyes seemed to pierce the other man to the core.

"What is this?" He asked, sounding more horrified than he tried to hide.

"This is the future, Luke." The other man walked forward. "It's what will become of the galaxy after you're gone."

"But…" He struggled to find the words.

"How?" He supplied. "Quite simple really. The Imperials whom you and the New Republic and later the Galactic Alliance so willingly allied with remained treacherous and betrayed that alliance." He stood, his eyes flicking back and forth between Luke and the visage. "Of course, Emperor Fel tried as much as he could to cooperate with the Alliance. He ruled with a strong fist, highly basing himself in politics. He didn't care for the niceties of a unified galaxy, only what was politically strategic. He did, however, greatly respect the Alliance and the Jedi."

"Emperor Fel?" The Master sounded bewildered.

"Yes, second descendant of Jagged Fel and third Emperor of the Fel Empire/Dynasty."

At the look on Luke's face , he pressed on.

"The Empire became stronger, but the Moff Council remained resentful." He smiled coldly. "No one cared to be under the Alliance's rule. Ever."

It was apparent his ancestor was pained by this and he wouldn't be surprised if Luke collapsed to the ground in agony. The man remained however resolute. Luke Skywalker certainly didn't fail to maintain that oh-so-famous image of his.

Luke finally spoke: "Why are you telling me this, and who are you?"

"Because, I feel compelled to tell you, no matter how much you try, no matter how much you persevere….what you will have done for this galaxy will amount to nothing."

The Jedi Master visibly flinched, a distressed look stretching across his face.

"The Sith will return. Stronger. Like roaches crawling up through the cracks in a pavement, they can never truly be destroyed. Only temporarily eradicated. For where there are Jedi, there will always be Sith." A pause. "I should know I was once a Sith apprentice myself." He began to circle around Luke.

"Who are you?" Luke demanded again.

"My name won't mean anything to you."

"Who are you?" He repeated, undeterred.

"You are still annoying. As annoying as you were in death." He smiled bitterly. "Always forever nagging me to 'take up my heritage'. You, my ancestor, are irritatingly determined."

"Ancestor?"

"If you really _must_ know, my name is Cade. Cade Skywalker."

_Skywalker_. The older man seemed to mouth.

"That's right, I am your descendant. Possibly your son's grandson, we still can't figure that one out."

Finding his voice, "Why would you tell me this?"

"As I said before, I felt compelled to. Or more it was because I desire to." He lifted a death stick to his lips and inhaled. Luke watched him perform this act with morbid fascination.

"The Sith, of course, manipulated the Imperials. They took over the New Galactic Empire. Laid siege to Courscant, and aided in the destruction of half the Jedi populous." He appeared to be watching the Master's face with quiet amusement. "It was called the Massacre at Ossus. My father, Kol, fell during that battle." He continued to circle Luke. "

"The Jedi?"

"Most went into hiding again. My uncle Nat among them…He changed his name to Bantha Rawk—though that was more to avoid being who he was than anything. " He stared off into the distance. "In the end, the Jedi Temple was taken over by the One Sith Order."

Cade watched his ancestor slump to his haunches. A pained look entered his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I hate being the bearer of bad news, but I never wished to be this galaxy's savior. I couldn't even save my father. Carry on your noble crusade and I will continue to protect those closet to me." He began to leave, fading from existence.

"Wait!" Luke protested.

His descendant didn't even stop.

_This can't be. _The man thought distressed. _Is this destiny, that all I've been fighting for my whole life has come to nothing?_

The Grand Master awoke with a jolt, sweat streaming down his face and heart rate quickening at an alarming rate. He breathed heavily and moved to wipe the sweat from his face. He sat there for a moment, staring up at the ceiling of his cabin. He looked around. He was still on the _Jade Shadow_; he had been journeying with his son to find out the origin of Jacen Solo's fall. The Lost Tribe of the Sith was currently settled upon Courscant with Abeloth and Ship roaming free elsewhere.

He drew upon the Force to calm himself. _I'm in the company of friends_. Luke reminded himself. Indeed, he was. Many Jedi of the Order surrounded him, after he had pulled them off Courscant, and they were currently on the hunt for Abeloth.

Luke threw off his blankets but couldn't manage to stand. He hung his head.

"It was just a dream, wasn't it?' He mumbled uncertainly.

* * *

><p>AN: Heh, wow…dark. I think Cade enjoyed that since Luke is constantly coming to nag him as a Force-ghost. Review please!


End file.
